


Pride

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Condoms, DP Stands for Disco Parties, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Glitter, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie Bradbury, Meet-Cute, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pride, Pride Parades, Pride shirts, They Can't Keep Their Hands Off Eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: What better way to meet new people than a Pride parade?Or, the one where Cas and Dean take one look at each other and forget the rest of the world even exists.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181
Collections: Pride Month 2020





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> *Note - although I don't touch on trans issues here or really anywhere else, I want to make it known I support each and every one of you and if you ever need an ally or an ear, you need only ask. 
> 
> And, to anyone reading this that doesn't support our fellow humans in that manner - kindly fuck off right out of here, because you have no business reading anything involving pride and quite frankly, I don't want or need your support. 
> 
> For the rest of you wih properly functioning hearts, minds and souls... I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Alpha'd by Ketch22 and CeliPuff, this was not beta'd to my knowledge, but my beta did have access to it so if you find this error-free, thank I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine.
> 
> One last thing, this fic was inspired by the beautiful Pride art by Winchester-Reload
> 
> https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/619747121957158912/be-proud

Cas looked around his room with an exasperated sigh. He’d lost count of the Pride parades he’d been to, but choosing an outfit was always… difficult. Every single time, he told himself he’d go out and buy something as outrageous as he was - and every damn time, he put it off until the last minute and had to scramble. 

His eyes flicked from shirt to shirt in his closet and finally fell on one he’d gotten a few weeks ago from a Dr. Pepper merch table. In bold, giant letters, it read ‘I <3 DP”. _If that’s not accurate, I’m not sure what is._

Chuckling quietly, he slipped it on and called his friend Charlie. He was new to town and she’d been nicer to him than anyone, and promised him he’d meet more new people at the parade than he knew what to do with. _Judging by the shirt, I’ll know what to do with at least two of them._ He was still laughing at himself when she answered. 

“Sup, bitches!” Charlie nudged Dean to get his attention and winked as she pointed at her phone, mouthing the words _‘it’s him!’_

Cas rolled his eyes but the amusement didn’t fade. “I’m only one bitch, thank you very much… and that’s not my preferred insult.” 

“There’s two other bitches in the car." She laughed at Dean's face.

He kept on singing though, hoping she couldn't hear her friend on the phone. “Til your shadow! Sets you freee! And if you’re faaasst, and if you’re lucky…”

Charlie scoffed and shoved his head. “Shhhh! Cas, can you hear me?”

Cas pulled the device away from his ear with an expression somewhere mixed between a grimace and a smile - as annoying as that was, it was also kind of cute… and he wasn’t a half bad singer, even being an ass about it. “Do you need me to call you back later, when it’s less… loud?”

“No. We ignore him and then he goes away.”

Dean chuckled and stopped singing. “I’m drivin’, where are you gonna go?” He ruffled her red hair and earned another slap. 

“What’s your ETA? We’re almost there... you’ve left the house, right?”

_No, Charlie, no I haven’t._ “Of course, I’ll be there in ten. If traffic is bad, more like an hour.” _It’s definitely an hour._

“Ugh, okay. Call when you’re parking and I’ll meet you, these boys want alcohol.” She rolled her eyes and Cole leaned forward from the backseat. 

“You’ll have to play catch up, Cas,” he said loud enough for Cas to hear.

The voice sounded familiar, but she’d introduced Cas to a lot of people already and he was terrible with names. He gathered his things and said goodbye, then hustled his ass out to the car. _I’ll get there… eventually._

Charlie smiled cheekily at Dean. “You’re gonna love him.” 

“What makes you say that?” He asked curiously. Dean had been single for far too long, tonight wasn’t about love, that was for sure.

She could think of about a million reasons, but preferred the suspense that came along with screwing with Dean. “You’ll see. Right, Cole?”

The moment Cole had laid eyes on Cas, he knew not to go anywhere near him… because the second Dean saw him, it would be all over. But he, too, enjoyed messing with his friend. “Hey, hands off, Winchester. He’s mine.” 

“Doubtful, if he showed any interest, you’d be ridin’ with him right now. Probably doesn’t even remember your name, Cole,” Dean teased just to be an ass. If Cas was Cole’s, he’d back off.

Charlie gave Cole a knowing, subtle headnod, so he ran with it. Hooking Dean up with people was way too easy. “I dunno, he seemed pretty interested to me… but what do I know. May the best man win, right?”

“Yup.” Dean pulled into a parking garage and paid for the night. The friggin techno music was so loud you could hear it a mile out. “God... so much glitter... it’s already in the air.”

“You love it. C’mon, let’s go see if Cas is here.” Charlie slid out of the car and tried to call him, but he pointedly didn’t answer. 

They waited a few more minutes before they went straight to the bar. “Whiskey, straight.” Dean pointed at his shirt and winked.

Cole ordered vodka, because he felt like getting trashed tonight, and Charlie decided to join him. For a while, all they could do was take in the sights, sounds and colors, and then Charlie’s phone finally rang. “Cas? Where are you!”

“I’m here, I’m just… I think I’m on the wrong end.” Cas stared at the crowd and wondered how the hell he was supposed to find his friend in a sea full of people. 

She giggled. “Bet you’ve never said that before.”

“Very funny, Charlie.” Cas steeled his nerves and pressed forward, squeezing through a sea of rainbow flags and hilariously amazing costumes. “Can you see the giant bi pride flag? I’m standing by that.”

“Dean, where was the bi flag? De- He’s distracted, I’ll go look now.” Charlie made her way to the middle and looked around. “Yes, I see it, on the way.” She walked over and waved when she saw him. “Cas! Nice shirt.”

He laughed all over again at his choice and hugged her tightly. “Think it’ll get me laid?”

“You won’t have trouble there, come on. Dean started dancing with a queen and I think we need to save him.” She interlocked their arms and led the way.

Cole saw them first and walked over, holding out his hand. “Hey, Cas. Nice to see you again.”

He shook it, trying desperately to remember his name. “Of course, same to you.” Whoever he was, he was cute... but not exactly what Cas was looking for. “Congrats for surviving that car ride.”

Cole huffed a laugh, knowing Dean already had the guy and they hadn’t even met. 

Dean was making his way over, already buzzed and full of fucking glitter. He couldn’t see Charlie’s friend yet, but he knew he had to be there by the dumb look on Cole’s face.

“Look who it is.” Cole dropped Cas’ hand and nodded over his shoulder, half-tempted to make a show of hitting on Cas just to spur Dean on… but something told him that wouldn’t be necessary.

Curious, Cas turned around and suddenly didn’t know what to focus on. The newcomer was captivating all over, and looked _exactly_ like what Cas had been looking for. He took a step forward and wiped some glitter from under the man’s eye, checking out his shirt. “I like my whiskey straight, but I’m not? Clever.” He smirked, running his hand over the brightly colored letters. 

“Clever i-“ Dean closed his mouth, distracted by the bluest eyes to ever blue. He forced himself to look down at Cas’ shirt and laughed. “What’s DP for, huh? Dog parks? Donuts and pie? Disco parties? Data processing? Dolly Parton?” His smile grew larger with every guess.

None of those came close to the correct or the intended answer, but Cas laughed all the same. “It’s absolutely disco parties, I’m glad you noticed. I’m Cas.” He tapped the man’s chest and felt nothing but hard muscle, and something told him he’d picked the wrong shirt after all. 

“Knew it.” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and let his eyes travel down Cas’ frame.

Charlie cleared her throat and rudely interrupted, making Dean stand up straighter and blush. “Need a cough drop, Chuckles?”

“Maybe,” she retorted. “You two can eye fuck each other later, we have a parade to watch! It’s starting, c’mon!” She sandwiched herself between Dean and Cas and dragged them both forward to a better vantage point, and Cole came up on Cas’ other side. 

“I think Cas wants a drink first, right Cas?” Dean leaned closer so Cas could hear him. “I can get it for you, what’s your drink?”

Cas chewed on his lip for a moment as he stared at Dean’s gorgeous mouth. “Roughly 6’1, green eyes... hopefully a top.” He paused, laughing at the expression on Dean’s face. “Oh, you meant alcohol? This sounds like a tequila night... make it a double.”

Dean chuckled and placed a hand behind his back to lean in even closer. “I got you.” He pulled away and walked towards the bar.

_6’2, but who’s countin’... damn knees._ “Can I get a whiskey and a tequila? Make ‘em both a double, please.” He turned around and leaned against the bar, already wanting to go back with Cas. He was too damn fine to be left alone in this shark tank.

Charlie leaned in when she realized Dean was gone. “What do you think?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean staring at him, which only furthered the acrobatics his stomach learned with his parting words. “He’s delicious, and I want twelve of him.”

“From what I hear, one would suffice.” She gave him a knowing smile. 

Cole overheard and leaned in. “I promise you, one is enough, didn’t you hear that singing? You would go crazy in five minutes if there were twelve. I promise you, all twelve would start singing.”

Charlie laughed. “They’d make some synchronized dance and try to annoy each other by fucking up the dance.”

The thought of twelve Dean’s suddenly didn’t sound so appealing, and he found himself wondering if one really _would_ be enough. _He’s obviously interested… maybe we’ll find out?_

Realizing he’d been right and Cas and Dean only had eyes for each other, Cole shook his head with a grin and started looking elsewhere - but the parade had actually started and no one was paying a damn bit of attention to anything but the floats.

Dean tipped the bartender and made his way over with their drinks. “Here’s your double, I got one to match you, just stickin’ to brown tonight. Cheers.” He made sure to hold eye contact as their plastic cups tapped and they took their drinks. “You’re missin’ the parade.” Dean was too, but he didn’t care.

“Floats are just... rainbow colored, glitter infested things that make me proud to be gay, right? I see no difference.” Cas tipped his cup back and lost sight of Dean for a moment as he downed it.

Dean raised his eyebrows and then nodded in approval. “Well damn, tryna’ catch up? Cause you’ll need another one of those... at least.”

Cas turned his empty cup upside down and fake frowned. “You’re right. Excuse me.” He walked past Dean, gently guiding his hand over Dean’s hip as he passed to go get himself a refill… or two.

Dean turned to watch him go, checking out his adorable ass. _Got you on the top part too, ocean eyes._ He took a long sip of whiskey and Charlie snapped her fingers in front of his face. “What? I have the better view.”

“You’re an animal, but trust me… he’ll love it if he notices.” Charlie laughed and shook her head, trying yet again to steer Dean’s attention away - but Cas was making his way back over.

He nudged his way through the thickening crowd and stood closer to Dean than necessary, which proved to be a mistake. He smelled so damn good, and _looked_ so damn good… that Cas was having trouble breathing. “Did I miss anything?”

“I don’t know, I was distracted by a gorgeous guy in a disco party shirt. I think it was just glitter anyway.” Dean took another long sip and looked at Cas’ plump lips.

The urge to kiss him right there was overwhelming, and Cas rocked up on the balls of his feet to do exactly that - but common sense won out, so he flicked a bit of glitter from Dean’s hair and dropped back down with a bounce, smirking with a confidence he no longer felt. “Better?”

“Nah. Somethin’ right...” Dean kissed him. Maybe it was too soon, but Cas seemed all fucking for it and when Dean slid his tongue in his mouth, some glitter bombs exploded and it felt so _High School Musical_ that Dean nearly laughed. But the kiss... his mouth was much too busy to laugh. He snaked his free hand into Cas’ back pocket, squeezing possessively as he pulled him in closer.

Cas couldn’t think for a moment, but he didn’t need to. He carded his fingers in Dean’s hair and pulled him in closer, pressing every inch of their bodies together until all he could feel was _Dean._

The noises from the parade disappeared and it took everything not to lift Cas up right there and carry him to the nearest wall. Dean didn’t need to search for anything tonight, Cas found him.

_He’s unreal._ Cas pulled back for a half second to catch his breath, but one look at those insanely enticing lips had him diving back in, desperate for more of whatever he could get of Dean in that moment. Just the kiss alone was turning him on, and he’d have started rutting against him right there if Charlie didn’t literally pull him back by the collar of his shirt.

“You guys can go to the hotel in a little bit, pay attention!”

Dean growled at her and rolled his eyes. “Oh look, gays and glitter. Got it!” He took a drink of his whiskey and eyed Cas. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

That gaze did things to Cas that no simple look should ever be able to do. “It’s fine, it happens to me more than you think,” he joked, knowing damn well he’d never been _this_ instantaneously, insatiably attracted to someone before. “You can make it up to me by doing exactly that again the second Charlie leaves us alone.”

Cole draped his arm over Cas’ shoulder and clicked his tongue. “Damn, Deano. Didn’t even give me a fighting chance.”

_You got it, Cas... Go away, Cole._ “Nope. Plenty of fish here Cole, paws off.” He pushed Cole’s arm off and pulled Cas in.

They fit together so well, Cas would’ve been an idiot not to go willingly. And he was a lot of things, but that wasn’t one of them. Cas plastered himself to Dean’s side and wrapped his arm around around that thick, perfect waist. “Charlie, look! It’s Ellen!”

Charlie whipped her head around and Cas took her momentary distraction as an opportunity to pull Dean’s face back to his own, sliding his tongue over his already kiss-swollen lip and pressing in.

Dean instantly gave Cas all of his attention and squeezed his ass again. “Where are you stayin’ tonight?” He leaned in to whisper and kiss Cas’ neck softly.

“Same hotel as Charlie. You?” _Please say the same… or just stay with me._ Cas tipped his head back to give Dean better access, not caring at all that he normally hated PDA. 

“Same room as Charlie. She said she wouldn’t be on the prowl tonight but…” Dean nodded her way where she was flirting with a taller brunette. “I don’t believe her.”

Cas chuckled, happy Charlie was distracted. Even Cole was engaged in a very _close_ conversation with a guy Cas felt like he had seen before - but again, couldn’t remember his name. “Just you and me for now.” His eyes shamelessly traveled every inch of Dean’s chiseled face.

Dean looked back at him and smirked. “Good. How bout a burger with that tequila?”

_I ate before I came but I’m not passing up this opportunity._ “Sounds great. I’ll need another drink though.” Cas looked around for the food trucks or venders and before he could even worry about braving the crowd, Dean slid his hand in his, interlocking their fingers and pulling him along.

It gave Cas the opportunity to stare. Dean was focused on finding the clearest path to the food, and he held Cas close when people were loud or wild. He didn’t hesitate to gently shove someone who wouldn’t move out of their way and Cas strangely felt… protected. _It’s just about getting laid, calm down, Castiel. Stop getting so goddamn attached after one kiss._

When they finally reached the food, Dean pulled him in to talk into his ear. “I’m always hungry, so if I don’t eat some actual food soon, I won’t be able to keep my mouth off of you.” 

_On second thought…_ Cas full-body shuddered in the best way. “I won’t complain either way, then.”

Dean grinned and walked up to the one with the biggest burger on their sign.

Once they were both fed and they had new cups of liquid courage, they made their way back towards their friends. 

Friends that were nowhere to be found. 

“Ah… bummer. Just you and I now, Disco. Let’s check this shit out.” Dean kept their fingers locked as they approached booths, watched performances, drank, danced with some more drunk queens and drank some more. 

Their pockets were completely overloaded with free candies and condoms from bystanders and they had enough beads and wristbands between the two of them to start handing things out to people. 

The complete overwhelming sense of belonging was clear on their faces and by sundown, their cheeks were sore from smiling. Dean had never been to Pride, and he had no idea how amazing it would feel. Everyone was so fucking warm and welcoming, why wasn’t life always this way? He even choked up at one of the performances, but no one saw that… he hoped. 

“I’m drunk, Dean.” Cas leaned in even further, they had kissed so many times it already felt normal, but even still, Dean wouldn’t take advantage. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Cas wanted to take that next step, and with how intoxicated he was, how _could_ they be sure?

“I got you, babe. C’mon, I’ll get you to your room and then I’ll go search for our damn friends.” Dean helped Cas walk to their hotel and after three wrong floors, they finally found the right room. 

“You can stay.” Cas mumbled as Dean tucked him into bed.

“Cas… I want to. But I have to make sure Charlie is okay. I’ll come back, promise.” He ran a hand through Cas’ hair and kissed his forehead. “Get a little rest while I hunt her ass down.” Dean placed a water bottle next to the bed and went to find that damn redhead.

He didn’t have to look far, he found her back in the lobby talking to that same brunette from earlier. He hung back, giving her space to make whatever move she was trying to make - but all she did was lean in and kiss the girl on the cheek before making her way over to Dean, a slip of paper between her fingers. “Got it!”

Dean was always proud of Charlie for never buying in to the hookup culture, so he ruffled her hair and put an arm around her. “When’s your date?”

“Tomorrow.” She beamed, getting back on the elevator with him. “Cole’s already in bed. Where’s Cas?”

_Waiting for me._ “He’s safely tucked in bed, just like you’re about to be.”

The elevator dinged and they stepped off, but Charlie stopped him at the door to their room. “If you weren’t truly one of the most decent humans I’ve ever met, I’d make you come inside with _me…_ but go on. I’ll see you two lovebirds in the morning.”

“Pfft.” He waved her off. _Not a damn bird._

He knocked on Cas’ door, realizing he didn’t think to grab the key. “Hey Disco, you awake?”

A moment later, a disheveled, gorgeous Cas opened the door and smiled wider than he had all night. “You found her? She’s alright?”

Dean nodded once and stepped inside, and Cas immediately pulled him into a tequila-stained kiss. It wasn’t heated, or anything that suggested they were going to go further than they should… but damnit if it didn’t feel good anyway. 

He glanced at their one bed and then back at Cas. “You sure you want me to stay?” He ran his fingers through Cas’ messy hair.

“Of course.” Cas pulled him toward it with a sleepy, drunken grin on his face, but it faded abruptly. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“Course I want to. I just... won’t go past cuddlin’ tonight. Little too drunk.” He would have blushed if he was able to feel embarrassed, alcohol always helped with that.

Cas relaxed, turning around and flopping on the bed. “Works for me, Casanova. Get over here.” He patted the mattress and hiccuped, then laughed. “So much for tequila making my clothes fall off.”

“On... off... your choice. But I can’t sleep with all these clothes.” Dean pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, then started on his jeans. “You can get comfy too, I won’t make a move... until we’re sober-er... is that a word?” He shoved his jeans down and climbed in behind Cas.

In a few short moves, Cas was down to nothing but a blue pair of panties. He mumbled, “don’t judge me, and no, that’s not a word,” before rolling onto his side facing away from Dean and blindly reaching behind him to pull Dean’s arm over him.

“Can I...” Dean pretended the panties didn’t just rock his entire world and scooted forward to pull Cas flush against his chest, burying his face into his neck. _He smells so good, even with the tequila._ “This okay?”

Cas nodded, squirming a little to get even closer. “Mmhm, but if we wake up and you’re poking me… we’re having sex.” _Even if you’re not, we’re still having sex._ He closed his eyes and bit his lip with a soft smile, sliding his hand on top of Dean’s. 

“We have about 30 condoms still... I think we’re good. M’glad you’re a bottom.” He moved his hips slightly, even though the whiskey kept him from getting hard. It was almost a natural reaction to the perfect ass that was pressed against his crotch.

He didn’t get an answer other than a light, adorable snore. Dean chuckled and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Whether Cas did it on purpose or not, Dean would never know, but he pushed back against Dean’s morning wood and it was over. Dean was painfully hard before he even opened his eyes and his body was rutting forward before he made the conscious decision to do so. Cas’ ass was like a magnet.

“Mmm, morning.” Cas shifted again, and this time he was _absolutely_ rubbing his ass on Dean’s crotch on purpose. “Are you sober enough to say yes yet? I am.”

“You sure? Cause fuck yes.” Dean moved again, this time letting Cas feel his entire length between his cheeks.

As badly as Cas wanted it the night before, he was glad they waited… he was going to want to remember this. He rolled over to face Dean, kissing him lazily and snaking his hand down that gorgeous chest to palm him. “Yes.”

He didn’t hesitate, he dove in, lapping inside of Cas’ mouth with a moan. He could still taste tequila, but he didn’t fucking care. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pinned him on his back, kissing down his neck, nipping lightly just to see his reaction.

Pure lust coursed through Cas’ body and he whined, thrusting up against Dean’s stomach and reaching down to push at his boxers. “Off, take them off.”

Huffing a laugh, Dean moved to slide down Cas’ panties, his mouth watering at the sight of his beautiful cock. He leaned forward and licked the leaking head, staring up into Cas’ eyes as he slid his own boxers down.

Cas twitched, letting out a low moan and trying to grab ahold of Dean’s too-short hair. “Damnit. Get up here, let me taste you.”

Dean got his boxers off and sat up as he fisted his throbbing cock. “You wanna taste this?” He bit his lip as he started at Cas’ mouth. “Are you gonna be bratty or say please?”

“Shit.” Cas slowly licked his lip and locked eyes with Dean. _Good, make me fucking beg for it._ “Please?”

His eyes roamed over Cas’ body hungrily as he continued to stroke himself. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He moved himself to sit back against the headboard and nodded over. “Show me you want it, baby.”

_I said make me beg for it, not work for it._ Cas had intended for Dean to face fuck him into that mattress until his lungs gave out, but he wasn’t about to complain. He rolled over, kissing along Dean’s thigh until he shifted between his legs, and the sight alone was enough to make him forget about what he wanted and hadn’t gotten. His pupils blew and he let out a shuddering breath as he sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth, savoring the way it stretched his lips. 

Dean squirmed under him and groaned. He forced himself to hold back as the urge to face fuck Cas was almost overwhelming. _Not yet... too soon. Don’t wanna scare him off, Dean._

With the noises Dean was making, Cas could’ve been content just sucking him off and saving the fucking for next time. But Cas could tell Dean was tensing, holding back… and that was the last thing he wanted. He came up slowly, sucking hard as he flicked his tongue until he was pulling off with a pop and stroking him instead. “You’re not gonna hurt me, take it. Take what you need.” He dove back in without waiting for an answer and opened his throat, inching his knees forward so his ass was higher and created a better view. 

“Goddammit Cas.” Dean growled and pulled him off, flipping him onto his back. He gripped Cas’ wrists above his head and stared into his lust blown eyes. “Next time. I need to be inside of you. Please tell me you have lube?”

Cas nodded quickly, trying to ignore the heat rampaging through him. “I got a bunch of those little packets, they’re mixed in with the condoms. There’s also a bottle in my bag.”

Dean’s eyes devoured him a moment and he leaned in for a kiss. “Think you can stay just like this for me?”

“For you?” Cas would roam the halls butt naked singing Christmas carols if the end result was having Dean inside of him. “Yes, I can.” He kept his arms stretched out above his head and spread his legs, in offering as much as supplication.

Dean’s smile widened and he sat up, his eyes not wanting to leave Cas’ body. “You’re perfect, Cas.” 

He got up and looked for what they needed, his cock painfully bouncing in front of him as he searched the hotel room.

Cas twitched with the effort it took to not get up and help Dean look. He stayed still, his breathing slowly evening out as he let his eyes wander freely over Dean’s body. “You’re pretty perfect yourself. It’s in the side pocket, the one with the rainbow-colored cock pin on it.”

“Should have known.” He chuckled and pulled out lube and grabbed one of the many condoms. Dean reached the bed and looked down at the size and laughed at himself. “Look at this baby condom! There better be some real ones in here.” He held out the small wrapper for Cas to see and then tossed it aside to find one that would fit. 

When he finally found one, he was surprised they were both still raging hard and lapped at Cas’ tip again as he climbed on the bed.

True to his word, Cas didn’t move more than a slight arching of his back as he tried to chase Dean’s mouth. “Please, Dean...”

“Mmm... like the way that sounds.” He lubed his fingers up and pushed at Cas’ entrance, sucking his length into his mouth.

Cas dug his head into the pillow and rolled his hips, overwhelmed by the two sensations that already felt so good he couldn’t breathe. “Fuck, yes.”

Dean hummed as his finger breached Cas’ hole, jealous that it wasn’t his cock inside that beautiful tight ass, but this was necessary; he could feel it had been a while for Cas.

It took entirely too long for Cas to be prepped enough to take what was coming, and he was painfully digging his nails into his palm to try and stop himself from reaching down by the time he finally had enough. “Dean! Please, I need you inside of me… I’m ready!” 

Dean nodded and pulled out his fingers, tearing the condom with his teeth and sliding it on. The fact that the condom had to be there was annoying, but they had technically just met, even if it felt like they knew each other forever. 

He lined up at Cas’ hole and pushed inside, his eyes closing at the tight muscles hugging his cock. “Cas... you’re so tight.”

“Fuck!” Cas’ breathing became hitched as he was slowly split open, and it was _so_ good he nearly forgot he hadn’t been laid in months. “Can I move? Wanna touch.” 

“Yeah, touch me, scratch me, bite me, m’yours.” Dean pushed in, impatiently wanting to bottom out. “Feels fucking amazing!”

Cas reached down, spreading his legs and desperately pulling him in deeper. “Ahh, sh... fff... _Dean..._ move!” He kissed him hard, dragging his nails up Dean’s back and moaning as a wet spot formed on his stomach.

Dean smiled down at him and started moving, snapping his hips to see Cas come apart. He ran a finger through Cas’ precome and tasted it. “So wet for me.”

Every part of Cas was awake and heated, and he reached down on instinct to grip his pulsing cock as he moaned. “Fuck, you’re huge... so...” He started stroking himself, craning to bite Dean’s neck.

Dean let Cas bite and suck his neck while he fucked him. “And you’re... perfect. Look at you stroke yourself... fucking beautiful, Cas. Never seen anything like it.”

That only made Cas move his hand faster. But it had been too long, Dean was too hot... and now Cas was too close. He whimpered, licking the bruise forming on Dean’s skin and clutching his back, planting his feet as he angled himself to take Dean deeper. “Gonna - gonna come, but don’t stop.”

“Come for me, Ca-” Dean watched him fall head first into his orgasmic bliss. His hand stilled as he squeezed the shaft and emptied all over his stomach. It was so beautiful, it had Dean fucking into Cas even harder. “Gonna... fuck... come.”

Cas was still holding his spent cock and was half out of his mind with pleasure, but he was coherent enough to regret the condom when he realized he wouldn’t get to _feel_ him. He kissed Dean as his ass tightened around him until his thrusts became erratic and Dean came yelling Cas’ name. 

He laid down on top of Cas, breathing into his neck. If it wasn’t for the condom, he’d probably never pull out. It would make life difficult, but Dean couldn’t imagine being separated from this glorious ass for anything.

_Holy shit, I’m in love._ Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his head, not wanting him to go anywhere just yet. “That better not be the only time that happens.”

“I was literally trying to wonder how we can go through life with my dick inside you at all times.” Dean kissed along his neck gently as he slid out with a whimper. “Fucking condom.”

Cas laughed, feeling more sated than he had in a long time. “Well, maybe we can stop for dinner at some point?”

“Right now? Good idea.” Dean grinned. “Or breakfast works, too.” He tied off the condom and slid on his boxers. “You don’t have a boyfriend right?” Dean walked back with a towel to start cleaning Cas off.

_He didn’t get it._ Cas took the towel and swallowed, holding Dean’s wrist to get him to stop for a moment. “I… technically meant like a date, and no… I don’t have a boyfriend. I want to go on an actual date with you, with your annoying singing and crude eating habits… all of it.” 

Dean opened his mouth to answer, a grin spreading across his face - but someone knocked loudly on the door and yelled from the other side before he could get a word out. “Dean! Cas! Pancakes!”

“Zip it, Red!” Dean turned towards Cas and licked his lips. “Cas, I meant a date, too. Like right now because I can’t wait until dinner time.” He pulled Cas in and kissed his lips. “Yeah... I want a date... with you.”

  
  
Kissing him back with a smile as wide as Cas’ was harder than it seemed, but he managed it. _I can’t wait either, Dean.  
  
_

Charlie banged on the door again. “Stop kissing... food!!”  
  
  


Dean narrowed his eyes at the closed door and turned back to Cas. Food was probably the only thing that could distract him here and even then... he kissed Cas one more time. “We’ll be out... eventually.”

  
  



End file.
